


Peanuts

by TanyaReed



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From around 2007, I think.  Nigel is hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanuts

Sydney turned from the window where she had been contemplating the clouds and glanced at Nigel. Her partner was reading quietly--or at least trying to. She could see the tell tale signs of his eyelids drooping as he fought off the inevitable nap. All forms of travel made him drowsy, and he could easily fall asleep in the middle of the most exciting hunts.

Nigel hadn't caught her studying him yet, so she let her eyes roam over his face. She thought he looked sweet with his hair mussed and his face unguardedly sleepy.

Suddenly, their quiet journey was interrupted by a loud, rumbling sound. Nigel jumped slightly and dropped his book on the floor.

"Oh!"

"Nigel," Sydney said, unable to keep the laugh from her voice, "was that your stomach?"

A faint tinge of red flushed over his face and ears. "I'm afraid so, Syd."

"It sounded like a bear."

"I do apologize, but it's been at least ten hours since we've eaten."

Sydney leaned down to reach between them, steadying herself with a hand on Nigel's knee. It took her eyes a moment to locate Nigel's book in the dim light because it had partially fallen under the seat ahead. Finding it, she fished it out and straightened triumphantly.

"You did eat that bag of nuts when we first got on--along with that extra package that nice stewardess gave you."

"Two bags of peanuts isn't enough to fill a man's stomach. Besides, that was over two hours ago." He took the book Sydney was holding out to him with an almost pout.

Sydney patted his hand. "Have a little nap, Nigel. You won't remember you're hungry if you're asleep."

His stomach growled again, even more loudly. "How can a person sleep through noise like that?"

She eyed his stomach for a second before bringing her gaze back up to his face. "You really are hungry."

He groaned piteously. "I feel as if I might fade away for lack of food."

Sydney frowned and dug through her satchel for a moment. "Then, here, Sweetie. You can have my peanuts."

He took the offered bag gratefully. "Thanks, Sy....What did you say???"


End file.
